


Something Worth Fighting For

by BBCGirl657



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adanessa, the former fiance of Legolas, runs away from Mirkwood, where she meets Bard. Bard takes her into his home, where she becomes a surrogate mother to his children. What will happen when the dwarves enter Laketown? What will happen when Legolas sees her again? Will she fight in the Battle of the Five Armies now that she has something to fight for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

“Do you not love me?” Adanessa asked Legolas.

“It is not that easy”, he said. 

“It’s not that easy? I do not understand”, she told him. 

Legolas said nothing. He simply turned away from her. 

Adanessa reached out to touch him, but decided against it. She turned and started to walk away from him. 

“Adanessa…” he said. 

She ignored him and kept walking. Adanessa walked through the corridors wondering why she was still there. 

The forest was growing more dangerous every day. 

How could she possibly bring an elfling into this world knowing the dangers that would await it? 

The child would never see the light of day. 

He or she would live in the darkness of Mirkwood. 

Adanessa couldn’t subject a child to that. She knew once Legolas and she were married, he would immediately expect an heir. She made her way to her room. She started throwing some things into a bag and traded in her flowing dress for a tunic and leggings. Lastly, Adanessa grabbed her bow and arrows. She slipped past the guards, pretending to be scouting for supplies in the forest. 

Growing up in Mirkwood, Adanessa was clever and knew her way around. She found the exit of the forest and started following the river. 

“Now what is an elf doing this far from the Mirkwood forest borders?” a voice asked. 

Adanessa immediately drew her bow and loaded an arrow. She spun around and found a man standing behind her with his long bow drawn also. “That is none of your concern”, she told him. 

The man lowered his bow and said, “You looked lost”. 

She lowered her own bow and said, “I am not lost. I am simply trying to find a way to Esgaroth. Who are you?” 

“I am Bard of Lake-town”, he told her. 

“Adanessa of the Woodland Realm”, Adanessa said. 

“The elleth promised to the King’s son?” Bard asked. 

Adanessa blushed. She wasn’t aware that anyone knew that. 

“People talk”, Bard told her, “I can get you into Laketown. After that, you’re on your own”. 

“Thank you”, she said. She helped him gather the barrels and put them onto the barge. 

 

Many people gave them weird looks as they sailed into Laketown. 

Bard helped Adanessa off the barge. 

“Thank you. For everything”, Adanessa said, “You will forever be an Elf-friend”. She placed her fist over her heart and bowed her head to Bard. She turned to walk away from him, but Bard reached out and caught her wrist. 

Sparks went all the way up her arm. 

She turned to him with wide eyes. 

That had never happened with Legolas. 

“You can stay with me and my family for the night”, Bard told her, “We can get you settled in the morning”. 

“What about your wife?” Adanessa asked. 

Bard was silent. 

“I’m so sorry”, she said softly. She had never known her parents either. 

Bard led Adanessa through Laketown until they came to a staircase. Bard went up the steps first with Adanessa following. 

“Da!” she heard. 

It sounded like a small child’s voice. It was followed by two more. 

So the bargeman had three children. 

“Tilda, Sigrid, Bain, this is Adanessa. She’s going to be staying with us tonight”, Bard introduced. 

Adanessa pulled her hood off, revealing her white hair and pointed ears. 

“You’re an elf!” little Tilda said. 

“Yes I am”, she said kneeling down to her level. 

“Can I feel them?” Tilda asked. 

Adanessa giggled. 

Bard watched Adanessa interact with his children. 

Adanessa was wonderful with them. Soon, she had all three of them vying for her attention. 

 

That night, Adanessa put the children to bed and told them a story about a battle that she had been in. 

They couldn’t believe that she was a fierce warrior due to her happy disposition. 

She was setting up her bed when Bard approached her. “I vow that I will be gone by morning”, she told him. 

Bard gently grabbed her wrist again. Bard’s touch sent sparks up her arm again. “Stay”, he told her, “My children need someone to care for them while I’m away”. 

She looked up into his brown eyes and said, “Okay”.


End file.
